


Kiss me

by Apollynos



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Feels, First reader x story, Fluff, Fluffy Romance, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am not that sure, Kiss scene, Might be OOC, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romance, Song Inspired, Sweet, The Arcana (Visual Novel) - Freeform, julian is a precious bean who needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: A small OS about Julian x MC :3





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Julian x MC  
> \- I try out some Character x Reader writing. Hope I made it somehow. :3

I stretched my long limbs extensively as one or the other joint cracked in between.   
It had been a long, exhausting day and I am pretty glad that I could finally rest for a bit.

But even happier I was about the company I got, even if he was awkwardly standing at the door and looked at me intersted from a gray eye.

"Do you want to stand there all the time?" I asked teasingly and caught Julian's eyes, he blushed and looked away. "No, I .. just wonder if it's really okay that I'm in your private room? "  
I laughed softly and my lips twisted into an amused smile. "You're so cute. It's alright that you're here, I promise."

I winked encouragingly at him and raised my arms a little, I ran my hands to the loop of the ribbon that held my hair together, and pulled it open, letting my hair fall down in its full length.

It felt so much better like this.

I closed my eyes for a moment and smiled in satisfaction.   
Somehow it was a little bit strange to have him all alone here without Mazelinka in the next room or Portia who could burst in any moment.

We have never been alone for so long without any interruption.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts as I felt cool fingertips resting softly on my shoulders. My eyes widened in surprise and I looked up at Julian, who had his hands on my shoulders and now looked at me slightly red around the nose and pretty clueless.

"I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't want you ..."  
"Its fine Julian, I just didn't expect that soft touch."

Julian then gave me his usual crooked grin, as if he wanted to turn down the situation as cool as always, but I saw in his eyes how unsure he actually was.  
Basically, his insecurity was almost tangible to me and I felt an obligation to change that somehow.

I carefully grapped his pale wrists and brought his hands back to my shoulders, I looked up at him encouragingly and said, "You wanted to massage me, I suppose?"  
The cheeky undertone in my voice elicited a chuckle and he nodded, gently starting to massage my shoulders. He exerted gentle pressure on my tight muscles, kneading his long fingers over my skin, and I felt myself slowly relax under his touch.  
A comforting sigh escaped my lips and I gave myself in to him.

"Did I break something, my dear?"  
"Maybe? Your hands are just working so well!"  
"Thank you for the compliment."

I laughed softly and relaxed to his touch, closing my eyes and letting my mind run free as Julian continued to massage me - loosening all tight knots in my shoulders.   
Julians hands finally stopped and I felt his warm breath on my neck, he leaned down to me and placed a gentle kiss on my skin.

That felt good.

Julian seemed to notice this because he immediately placed another kiss on my skin; I could feel on my collarbone that his lips twisted into his usual grin - The grin I loved so much about him.

"Where is your uncertainty suddenly gone?" I asked him teasingly.  
"I don't know what you mean," Julian contradicted me, beginning to caress my neck lovingly, distributing gentle butterfly kisses on my collarbone and over my shoulders as his hands moved along my upper arm, holding me gently.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?"  
"Maybe, but I believe you didn't do it."  
"What a shame ~"

He put his lips in the place between my neck and shoulder, kissed the skin and sucked gently on it. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, laying my head slightly at the back of my neck to give Julian more space.

"You like that, I suppose?"  
I nodded slowly and he laughed softly, made to leave three more hickeys and also wanted to elicit one or the other soft moan from me.

"You're just a stunning beauty," he whispered to my ear.  
"Oh, I think so," I replied with a soft chuckle.  
He grinned and bit my earlobe gently before leaving it.

What a tease he is.

"Kiss me."  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"I ... um ... I do not know?"

I sighed and repeated my words, "Kiss me."

Julian's facial expressions changed fundamentally.  
We had already kissed before and that didn't seem to be the problem in itself.  
It seemed to be something else that made him look that way.

"Are you serious about this?" he asked me. His cheeks were flushed, the tips of his ears also turned into a reddish color - this always happened when he was insecure and embarrassed.

"Yes, Julian ... I'm serious about this," I said firmly, looking softly at him, I put my hand to his cheek and running my thumb over his cheekbone.

This man could be such a jerk.  
But in the intimate things... He has a big mouth while talking about it but he is still so uncertain by any actions of it.

Julians eyes finally softened and his gaze turned to the ground, he bit his lower lip and seemed to think about something.

But I didn't give him that much time, I stood on tiptoe and put my lips gently on his. Julians eyes widened in surprise, but he relaxed quite quickly. I felt his lips move against mine and he greedily return the kiss. His arms wrapped around my hips and he gently stroked my curves with his hands as the kiss gained in intensity every second.

"Kiss me like you want me," Julian whispered into the kiss and I immediately took the chance, letting my tongue glide into his mouth and explored it, I poke his tongue with mine and challenge it for a small dance.

We passionately shared this intimacy and I felt the atmosphere around us getting hotter and more intense.  
Small impulse waves were chased through our bodies.  
We became more and more secure in our doing as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel his sharp hip bones on my inner thighs; For a better grip I moved a bit against his hips, which elicited a pleasurable moan from him.

I grinned in the kiss and he had to laugh a bit. Julian carried me to my bed and let me down on the mattress without breaking the kiss. I bent my legs and pulled him more or less into the position between them. My hands moved over his back, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt and the sharp contours of his bones underneath.

We separated us, only connected by a thin thread of saliva and I looked up at him, his cheeks were flushed and his breathing was fast and unsteady.   
We rarely had the chance to experienced our rare togetherness that intense.  
Overwhelmed by the feelings that had triggered this whole situation in me, smaller tears stole out of the corner of my eye.  
Worried, Julian looked at me and said hastily, "My dear, did I do anything wrong?"  
I shook my head. "No, you haven't, it's just ..." A brief sob interrupted my sentence. "I'm just so happy right now."  
I noticed that Julian looked at me confused at first, but then he began to smile. "I suppose that's a good thing, because I just want to see you happy like this."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled him down a bit and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

Kiss me like you want me. Show me that you care...


End file.
